User access to wireless communication networks and data services typically involves some form of payment made to the network provider. In some instances, a third party may wish to sponsor a user's data consumption in order to entice user engagement. Access to sponsored data may involve data exchanges with content providers configured in various network arrangements, some of which may include aggregators that obtain data from other downstream content providers. Some network arrangements can complicate the management of credentials used to access sponsored data from the downstream content providers.